


Things Are Different Now

by Crimenationlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, BDSM, Consensual, F/M, Miscarriage, Past Relationship(s), Rape, Rape Recovery, Shit storm, Threats, Threats of Violence, and, love and hate, not consensual, past pregnancies, past trauma, rose and dimitri break up, rose is not a guardian anymore, rose moves home, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimenationlove/pseuds/Crimenationlove
Summary: Rose is fired from being Lisa's guardian and Dimitri breaks up with her. Rose is forced to return to her hometown and start a new life. Along the way her past before she went to the academy comes back to haunt her.





	1. Background Information

**Background Information**

  1. Vampire Academy Series and Teen Wolf Crossover
  2. Rose and Stiles are twins
  3. The Sheriff is Rose and Stiles’ grandfather
  4. Rose and Stiles call the Sheriff Dad
  5. John is the Sheriff’s first name
  6. John is a moroi
  7. Stiles’ first name is Mieczyslaw
  8. Rose and Stiles call their deceased grandmother Mom
  9. Their grandmother’s name is Claudia
  10. Claudia is human
  11. Rose and Stiles’ birth mother and father were not there for them
  12. Rose hates to be called Rosie by anyone except one person
  13. Stiles is not a happy person when it comes to Rose
  14. Scott is sort of friends with Rose
  15. Melissa is called Mama McCall by Isaac, Stiles, and Rose
  16. Everyone knows about the supernatural
  17. Vernon Boyd is alive
  18. Erica Reyes is alive
  19. Allison Argent is alive
  20. Derek is not always a sour wolf
  21. Rose was sent to the academy when she was 9
  22. Rose’s POV in all chapters
  23. Rose is fluent in other languages



**May add more when I need to**


	2. Chapter 2

_“You have to leave, you are no longer a guardian Rose,” Lisa says, her face showing no emotion._

_Everything inside of me is angry. I want to scream. I know this was going to happen, I just never thought it would be this soon. I thought I had time. I thought I could change things around before Lisa would throw me away like trash._

_Dimitri stares at me, his face is full of anger. “I’m breaking up with you. I don’t love you anymore.”_

I wake up dazed. The same dream every day for the last two years. I’ve moved away from Lisa and the others since I was fired and broken up with. I moved away and returned home to my native town of Beacon Hills. Things are different now but I have no choice but to go along with what is going on in my life at the moment.

I slowly rise from my bed. I peek out the window and realize that it’s still dark outside. I decide to open my door and walk downstairs. The TV is on but the volume is almost mute. I glimpse over at the couch and there is my brother, Stiles, passed out with drool dripping from his mouth onto the arm of the couch.

I softly step towards the kitchen and open up the refrigerator. Nothing inside even remotely looks appetizing. Closing the refrigerator, I decide to head back upstairs. Instead of going to sleep, I take my laptop from my beside table and begin to start searching any information for Lisa.

Hours pass by and the sun is shining through my window. I close my laptop and suddenly hear a thud in the room next door. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” the voice shouts.

I set my laptop besides me and leave my room. Dad steps out from his room. His eyes look tired until he sees me. In silence we walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. We don’t talk as we prepare breakfast for all three of us. Dad prepares the eggs, I prepare the bacon. Stiles walks in a minute later and starts preparing to get the bread into the toaster.

Since I’ve moved back home, we have fallen back into a routine. It was never like this growing up. Dad used to drink himself to sleep after mom passed. Stiles and I were always over at Scott’s house during those times.

We all make our plates and head over to the kitchen table. Dad and Stiles begin to have an energetic talk about the lacrosse game the night before. I continue eating my breakfast with little nods along the way regarding the conversation.

I pick up my plate and get up from the kitchen table. Things are still not the same way they used to be. I’m just an outsider. It’s all because I went off to the academy rather than staying at home and attending the same school like Stiles.

Dad glances up at me. “You coming to work with me today?” he asks.

“Yeah. Who else is going to keep the front desk clean?” I joke. I’ve been working as a receptionist for the Police Department since I got back home. The front desk was full of paper and closed case files. No one had bothered to put anything away until I forced the officers to do something with it or they wouldn’t be home for dinner. Messes are not the best thing in my opinion.

I head upstairs and change into black leggings and a grey fuzzy sweater. The weather here in Beacon Hills is colder by the day since it’s December. I grab my favorite pair of black boots and travel to the living room. Stiles tosses me a pair of black socks and I thank him. Stiles sits next to me as I put my socks and boots on.

The stairs begin to creak and a hand touches Stiles left shoulder and my right. In unison Stiles and I peek up and spot our dad surveying the both of us. The three of us smile and a group hug emerges.

When Dad and I leave the house and head over to the station, we both enjoy the silence in the car. It has been like this for a long time, silence is the only thing that can come up from either side of us. Dad and I don’t talk as much as we used to, and I am to blame for that.

We both head into the station. Officers are at their desk doing paperwork and we both head to our own desks. Papers are once again scattered across the front desk. I groan. Boys don’t know how to clean or they just don’t give a shit. I can’t tell, I think it’s the latter.

I start cleaning up when the main phone begins to ring. I take the call. “Hello, this is Beacon Hills’ Police Department. What’s your emergency?” On the other end of the phone there is nothing but screaming. “Hello?”

“P...P...Plea…..se…..help…..,” the voice on the other end says. It’s a female’s voice.

“Ma’am. What’s your location?” I ask. I wave over one of the deputies and he leaves his desk to come to me. I put the phone on speaker. “Ma’am. What’s your location?” I repeat.

“F-Forest…...n...C…...Clear.” she gets out before the line dies.

“Clear Lake. There is a forest near Clear Lake. It’s a 5 minute drive from here,” I immediately spit out. The deputy starts shouting at some of the officers and they run out the station and into their cars. Their sirens sound and their cars promptly speed away.

A lull in the station emerges. This is unusual in a place like this. Something is always happening in this town. More things happen here than when I was with Lisa when she took over to be queen of the Moroi. More supernatural things happen here and every citizen in town knows. Hiding that information is hard, so no one bothers to anymore. Citizens know that vampires and other supernatural creatures are real, even when they wish they weren’t.

I soon become bored and I commence into a daydream of happier times of my life. I don’t notice until it’s too late that someone is looking at me with a smirk. My lips begin to smile. Standing in front of my own two eyes is Peter Hale. I have not seen that man since before I went to the academy.

His eyes beam with interest. He strolls over to the front desk and stares down at me. “I heard from someone that you were in town. You’ve grown up so much Rosemarie.”

A sigh of content falls from my lips. “Stiles told me you were resurrected. It’s been a long time.”

Peter changes weight on both feet, both of us don’t know what to say. No noise but our own breathing can be heard from my end, but I do not know about him. “We should go and get coffee,” Peter declares.

Before I even respond Peter grabs a loose piece of paper from the desk and grabs a pen from the small pocket in his dress shirt. He writes down a series of numbers and letters. He hands me the paper and steps out of the station without either of us saying anything else.

Peter has always been that way, persistent and gets what he wants. He was like this in high school, men like that do not change.

Two hours pass before the officer return. They all file in one after another. Their clothes are full of mud and soaked. Deputy Parrish’s clothes are full of blood. I survey him, his face is grim and his eyes seem glassy. I know what it means before I even attempt to ask, the lady on the phone did not make it.

Dad walks out if his office and immediately forces the officers to go home and rest. Everyone except Parrish puts up a fight, but with my Dad’s stern glare, everyone who just arrived, leaves.

The remaining officers on duty keep quiet. The town has never been that active regarding crime until I came back. I don’t know if it’s a curse or something, but I do not want to dive too deep into things right now when I already feel like shit.

Nothing else causes the station to depart and the night shift officers arrive. People clock in and out while I wait for Dad. He grabs his belongs and we both clock out. From the car to the house, the only thing computing noise is the radio playing 1980 songs.

By the time we both show ourselves through the front door is Scott with a cracked egg on top his head chasing after Stiles. Dad and I roll our eyes but laugh about the situation. When Scott sees me, he stops. He strolls over to me and pats my head and rubs his nose over my cheek. Long ago I would have slapped him but I understand why he does this. He knows that I am still in pain and that my scent still smells like Lisa. Scott wants to override her scent with his. Or this could just be because Peter decided to come to town and visit me. Either way, I don’t care.

I head over to the couch and sit. Stiles and Scott head to the bathroom and clean themselves. Dad exits to the kitchen and returns with a glass full of blood. He plumps himself next to me and commences to slurp the liquid into his mouth. I cuddle up against him and close my eyes.

When I wake up, the sun is shining. I review my surroundings and know that someone put me into my bed while I was passed out. Instead of fleeing from my bed, I snuggle my pillow and dream again.

This time when I do wake up, I check the clock. _12:42 pm_. I glance down to where my feet are and spot a oversized jet-black ball of fur nuzzling my toes. I sense that the ball of fur is not Scott. “Derek, you have to stop sneaking into my room.”

The ball of fur pops up and a wolf’s head peers at me. It is Derek. In place of rising from the bed, he plops his head back down near my feet. I want to leave my bed but knowing that Derek probably did not sleep well tonight I choose to stay. I can hear him softly snore and I try hard not to dissolve in a fit of laughter on how cute he sounds.

Some time passes and Derek is completely awake. Soft rock music plays from my phone as Derek heads over to my closet and shuts the door with him inside. He comes out transformed back into a human and fully dressed in black but with his signature dark leather jacket.

Derek slips in by my window and leaves by my window on occasion. Sometimes he comes when he can’t sleep other times he comes when no one but me can comfort him when he is angry or depressed. Derek has been that way since we met, when I was seven and he was fifteen.

Derek slips out my window right when Dad opens my door. “You’ve been in bed all day.”

“I don’t feel that great right now,” I lie. I have a feeling if I told my Dad that Derek Hale slept next to me last night, he would not be in the best of moods. He gazes at me then leaves. I spend the remainder of the day in bed and on my laptop. I alternate between watching shows on Netflix and translating different works from Spanish to English.

Stiles, Scott, and my Dad didn’t bother me at all after Dad checked up on me. I was content to stay in bed rather than travel around to do certain stuff all day. When night fell, I did not want to stay in any more. Rather than telling my Dad where I was going, I slipped out of my window and went straight to the forest near the old Hale house.

Here’s the thing, St Vladimir's Academy was not the school I originally attended. I’m originally from Beacon Hills and I went to the only elementary school in town. I met Derek Hale by chance and he took me home like I was a lost puppy. He introduced me to his family and I spent many days of my childhood with Derek and Peter beside me. The Hale house is where I always fled to when I needed to escape. My childhood was somewhat okay until the end of what I knew existed. Because of what happened, I left Beacon Hills. Three weeks before I turned nine I was sent to the academy where I met Vasilisa Dragomir. From a sad yet interesting childhood, Lisa helped me heal. Too bad she never knew what she’d done for me.

I stand where the house once stood. There is nothing but ash from where the house was. The air still smells of burned wood and flesh. I want to gag. I’m the cause of the demise of the people who I called family. Because of me, the ones who were once alive can no longer be part of the future. I took it away from them, I know I’m the one who destroyed everything that came to the Hale family. I don’t understand how Derek and Peter don’t blame me for my sins. I may never know, but I wish to crawl in a hole and have the earth devour me.

“You must be cold,” comes a voice I know with my very being.

A coat is draped over my shoulders as I peer up. Peter is focused in on me. Those dark blue eyes focus on me. Without another word, Peter steers me to his car that’s parked a few yards away and puts me in the passenger side. He goes around the midnight blue camaro and settles down in the driver's’ side. He turns on the car and we speed down the road.

I somehow end up at Peter’s apartment. I’m not surprised that he chose a rather large, pristine place to stay.

I stroll around the apartment and Peter’s eyes are fixated on me. I wonder if he thinks he’s the wild animal and I’m the prey to be eaten. I’ll let him think that, but he’s wrong.

The furniture is spotless and untouched. Peter has not been here long at all. I situate myself in the couch in the living room and Peter follows suit. I turn on the TV, the only thing that seems to be playing is news much to my dismay. Peter’s eyes continue to watch. Does he need anything? Does he want to do something with me? What’s in that asshole’s head?

Peter speaks up a minute later, “Why did you come back?” I turn towards him and gawk.

“What the hell are you talking about?” I hiss.

“You never go to the house. Your scent has it been there since their deaths. You aren’t even suppose to be in Beacon Hills. You’re suppose to have a better life somewhere else.”

I sigh. “You’re suppose to be dead Peter. The coma, then waking up. The Pack killed you. You somehow ended up back into this world. You answer me on why you are alive and I’ll let you know why I’m here,” I say.

His eyes are lost in thought past my head. His breathing is slow yet steady. Suddenly I hear him mutter, “To come and see you.”

My face is red, angry red. “That isn’t the answer. Stop beating around the bush. Why are you here, alive, and in Beacon Hills?” I voice.

Peter slips his hand into mine and holds my hand hostage. It’s comforting and scary all in one. “I was not ever going to come back here. When, When I was resurrected - things changed. I knew where you were after I woke up from my coma. I wanted to see you and I didn’t want to see you. I wanted to become better. When Lydia brought me back to life, I had to come and find you but only when things were better.”

“Who are you? You are not Peter Hale. He’s not that nice,” I reply.

Peter laughs with his whole body. His eyes squint and his lips curl into a gentle smile. I join in and lean my head on his shoulder. I’m relaxed and at ease with him besides me. I missed his presence more than I realized. Peter rests his head over mine and we stay like that for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! It contains rape and non consensual BDSM content in this chapter. Please be aware. If you wish to skip but still want to read the chapter- the last sentence before the scene starts is; I sit on the couch and close my eyes. The scene stops right before the sentence of; I open my eyes and find myself tucked in on Peter’s lap. I'm sorry in advance for the scene IF you wish to read it!

Hanging out with Peter becomes a routine after work or on days off. We watch things together, eat together, and sleep together. We take naps when we have nothing better to do, which is most of the time.

Derek hangs out with us sometimes too, but Peter gets under Derek’s skin so he refuses to hang out  with us for a long period of time.

I haven’t told Stiles or Dad about hanging out with Peter. Stiles hates him with every fiber of his being and my Dad just does not need to know. The only ones who know I am hanging out with Peter is every werewolf in town. The only one who minds is Scott.

Peter doesn’t talk about or to Scott, ever. I don’t know what happened and why Scott hates him so much but I don’t want to know. I’d rather stay in the dark about it until the end of time.

When I’m not with Peter, I’m with Derek or working. Derek holds a pack meeting once a week at _The Town Tavern_ or at his apartment. Everyone attends. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are less to non vocal 90% during those times. Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott are the most outspoken. Peter, Derek, and I are the ones who speak when it’s necessary or if someone starts fighting, other times we keep quiet until we have something to say.

Today our meeting went past of what it usually does at Derek’s apartment. Peter and I leave after 2 hours in the meeting and head to _Deli Diner_. We order a hamburger, chili fries, and vanilla milkshakes with water. Much of our lunch is filled with us munching on food and bantering at each other. The rest of the pack files into the diner and sits at a table next to us. Instead of paying attention to them, Peter and I banter even harder on each other and assemble a plan for what else we might do today.

The rest of the pack besides Derek stares at us. They are not used to us talking, especially to each other.

“When did you guys get buddy-buddy?” Scott asks, face with disgust.

Peter and I glance at each other then at him. “When she came into my life when she was seven. She’s been mine ever since,” Peter vocalizes.

The pack’s silence continues and Peter pays. We stride out of the diner and sit in his car. “I’ve been yours since I was seven, huh?” I tease.

Peter’s face reddens a tiny bit and he mutters, “You know what I mean. Shut up.”

I laugh until I can’t breathe. Peter drives the car to his apartment as I continue to snicker about the whole thing. Peter is not one to show his love or adoration often. Yet, when he does, I can’t help but feel tingly.

I follow him up to his apartment. Peter changes clothes while I turn on the TV and find something interesting to watch. Peter settles in the seat next to me as I flip through channels.

Immediately on arrival to MTV’s channel, Peter rests his head on my legs. My phone in my back pocket vibrates but both of us ignore it. Peter turns his head and his nose nudges my stomach. For the next two hours, I watch _Teen Mom_ during the time that Peter is passed out in my lap.

Peter wakes up but refuses to budge from his spot on my lap. I’ve had enough of sitting down and nudge Peter off me. He stops himself from falling with his left foot and positions himself to lay down besides me. I rise from the couch and saunter over to the kitchen.

Before I open the fridge to obtain the lemonade that I created earlier today, I decide to check on my phone. There’s multiple missed calls from an unknown number and one voicemail. I don’t delete the voicemail but I don’t listen to it either. With Peter near me, he can hear it and I don’t want to have to deal with him trying to understand what the person on the other line decided to say.

Scott marches into the apartment with Stiles in toe. Apparently Peter handed Scott a key or Scott used his wolf claws to unlock the door. Peter does not budge from his spot on the couch while Scott walks over to me and nudges his head against my shoulder. Stiles looks on with no interest but strides over to where Peter is lying down at. Scott stops the nudging and trudges to where Stiles is. In unison they both declare that they need his help and Derek declined and Peter was their last resort.

I tune out after that and grab the lemonade from the fridge. I lay down the pitcher and snag four cups for all of us. Once all four of the cups are filled with lemonade, I hand one to the boys except Peter. I leave his on the counter while he battles with Scott and Stiles.

Thirty minutes later Peter leaves with them and I remain in his apartment. I fought with Peter on it but got shot down the minute I tried to talk about helping. Scott immediately agreed with Peter for once and Stiles kept his mouth shut.

Even before I could think better of the idea, I leave the apartment. The perks of being a sheriff’s daughter? Being able to track someone’s phone in seconds. I have Stiles’ location within a minute.

I run towards the location with minimal damage to my skin thanks to the deep branches that decided to be in my way. By the time I show up, Stiles is on the ground hurt, Scott and Peter are fighting with a werejaguar. Right when I meet it’s eyes, the fighting stops and it escapes.

Peter turns his head and glares at me. He’s seething in rage. Scott and Stiles watch in amusement at Peter and I as we have a stare down. Scott heals a few minutes later and carries Stiles out of the area. I cock my head to the side and inspect Peter. His grey sweater is covered in blood and torn in various places. His pants have bite marks at the hem. Peter’s hair is no longer slicked back in his usual manner but it’s messed up and all over the place.

I pull Peter up and we take his car back to his apartment. For once, I hate the silence. I want Peter to talk, I want him to scream at me. I want to know how much I fucked up in his eyes and how I could fix it.

When we pass the front door of Peter’s apartment everything in him snaps. “I told you not to come! What would happen if you got hurt? Do you realize that you could have been killed!”

I’m one to interrupt usually when I am being screamed at, but I don’t interrupt Peter. He’ll be even more angry if I say something when he isn’t done. When he stops talking I finally speak up. “There has been things that have happened Peter. I’ve been beaten and shot before. I’ve done things for the sake of others. If you forgot, I was protecting someone. I was willing to do anything to make sure that she would survive even if that meant I would die.”

We fight for another hour before we both give up. We both know we’re too stubborn to let this continue on. When we’re both in close proximity, Peter kisses the top of my head as I curl up besides him. Derek walks through the door and joins in on the cuddle fest. All three of us fall asleep on the couch since none of us wanted to move.

The sun beats down on the two of us. Derek left in the middle of the night since Stiles wanted to see him. Peter makes cinnamon pancakes as I arrange the table and grab a pitcher of water. Peter finishes making the pancakes and we both dive in.

After we’re done eating, Peter drops me off at the station for work. I spot Dad in the window and walk through the door. He’s not happy that I’ve spent so much time with Peter but he understands, I barely have anyone I can call my friends. Time passes rather quickly with only one phone call asking for help with a flat tire. I clock out and wait for my dad to finish what he’s working on.

“Peter called. He’s getting you. I’m staying a little later,” Dad comments as he studies the paper in front of him. Peter never calls Dad...for anything. Dad observes my face and laughs a little and then gets back to work.

My phone vibrates and I peek at the ID. It’s Peter.

**_Taking you out to dinner. I’ll be there in 2._ **

I put my phone back in my pocket and wait outside for him. His midnight blue Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita pulls up a moment later and I hop in. His car smells like his cologne and I relax, comforted by the scent I’m so used to. He drives the car out of town and into this cute Arabic restaurant called Damask Cafe.

The place is decorated in this earthy feel with a song by an artist I cannot put my finger to. A young man with ebony skin and long nut-brown hair brings us to a seat near a an image of someone praying in front of a crescent moon and star.

Peter sits across from me as he glances at my face. I am in awe of the restaurant. I’m not used to this kind of place and I am smitten. I glimpse a smile from Peter as he stares at me then at the menu.

The same man that brought us to our seats hands us our water and introduces himself as Murad. Murad then asks if we would like anything else to drink and we both shake our head no.

Peter orders everything for the both of us. Peter then goes on a rant about his business as I listen. I’m the only one who can hear him rant about anything and not be annoyed by it. I notice he’s wearing a black sweater that shows off a little bit of his muscles. I look down at myself. I’m wearing a dark red tank top, a black jacket with matching leggings, and white converse. He loves to dress up but I do not if you can already tell.

Our food arrives a couple minutes later and we do small talk. Peter says something rather scandalous and i make a joke. His lips turn up in a smile and when I tell another joke he has to stop eating from choking.

After he calms down a person walks in. Peter was facing the door while I was facing the wall, so when his face turns mad I turn around. A man that I’ve known my whole life has suddenly entered.

The man is in a dark grey suit and slicked back black hair. My body is cold. I haven’t seen this man since I was 16. He saunters over to our table and pulls a chair up and sits. I can’t move my body but I can tell he’s sitting closer to me rather than Peter. He pulls my hand over to him and I want to yank it back. I contemplate looking at Peter but I don’t have the time when Peter yanks the man up and away from me.

Murad comes to the front and sees the moment Peter punches the man in the face. Murad brings his co workers to break up the fight and all three of us are kicked out until further notice.

The fighting begins again outside. Peter finally stops for a bit while the man gets his breathing back. Peter shows no sign of injury. The man’s face is purple and bloody. Neither of us want to help him so we don’t.

“Give Rose back to me,” he mutters and Peter loses his shit. Peter goes back in but I hold him back. I want to go home and tell Peter so. Peter drops his hands and pulls out his keys. I hurry over to the passenger side and Peter also gets in.

Peter hits the gas right when the engine starts and we speed over to his apartment. I feel dirty. My mind is going miles a minute. And suddenly I yearn to cry but I refrain. I sit on the couch and close my eyes.

_“You belong only to Daddy, don’t you my little girl?” he asks._

_My mouth has a ball gag, blocking me from speaking. My hands and feet are tied to wooden posts and I am not wearing anything. I’m on all fours, with a flimsy mattress underneath me to keep me from the pavement floor._

_The room is mainly dark with one single bulb light right behind me. I don’t know how long I’ve been here. I don’t know if anyone knows I’m missing._

_I’m only 5 but I have experienced more than your average hooker. At least at this point._

_The man closes the door and walks down the stairs, all the way to the basement where he decided to hide me. I don’t know if his family knows I am here, but I bet they don’t. Each step closer to me and all I want to do is run, but I can’t move with all this rope._

_Once he is close enough to me, he pets my hair. “No one loves you but me sweetheart. No one can love you like I can.”_

_I_ _space out with his words. I’m shocked into attention the minute he hits my ass. His rhythm alternates between slow to fast, soft to hard hits. I don’t know how many times he hits but I can feel it. He unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock._

_My ass stings and the moment is cock enters me, the stinging is pounding. He continues to slap my ass as he pounds into me. He mutters how much of a slut I am for his cock and that I’m the best partner he’s ever been with. He stills and spills his disgusting DNA inside me._

_He swiftly leaves my body and walks to where my face is lying in the mattress. Without a word he picks my head up, removes my gag, and forces my mouth open. His cock penetrates my mouth. Puking is highly likely with this, but I know if I puke, things will be worse for me. Things blur after that._

_He leaves and comes back whenever he feels the need to release. I’m stuck in this position until he lets me go to get groceries for him and his family. I’m not sure what day it is or if anyone is looking for me, but I shouldn’t hope, I know the answer._

I open my eyes and find myself tucked in on Peter’s lap. I sink into him. Peter holds me closer to him and I feel at ease. With Peter with me, I know Rafael won’t touch me.

Peter turns on the TV. We let the sounds engulf us. My mind drifts off into a different world. I wonder what would have happened if Rafael hadn't touched me. I wonder what would have happened to me if I had never met Lisa or Dimitri. Slowly and then all at once I fall asleep with Peter’s breath smothering me behind my neck.

 


End file.
